Turias Steelheart
Turias Steelheart is quite possibly one of the strangest Paladins to walk Azeroth. A foul mouth, a drinking habit, and lack of personal hygiene are all among his most notable traits. Hailing from the tiny trading town of Corin's Crossing, he has fought for the Scarlet Crusade, the Disciples of Light and the Argent Crusade. Carrying the mighty axe Steelwing with him at all times, he is a force to be reckoned with. Or simply outsmarted. History The Fall of Lordaeron and the Steelhearts Turias' father was a knight of the Silver Hand, and part of Arthas' forces sent to Northrend during the Third War. While Arthas pursued the infamous Frostmourne, Vestius Steelheart held the line at base camp. He was slain in battle shortly before Arthas returned with the sword. Turias has done his best in life to match his father's achievements, but usually falls short. Vestius Steelheart was a most noble paladin, who was even wrote of by Uther himself in the early days of the Silver Hand. Turias learned of his father's death when he was still a boy, living at home with his mother. At the age of 17, while most of his fellow villagers were fleeing Lordaeron, he did what he thought would be the right and honourable thing. He signed up for the Scarlet Crusade. In the mayhem and chaos of those first few months after the fall of Lordaeron, Turias was stationed at a border post, and ordered to kill any civilians trying to escape, in the event that they would spread the plague. Unwilling at first, he eventually gave into the influence of his superiors and partook in the culling. When the screams stopped, and the red mist faded, Turias found his own mother in the bloody corpses around him. To this day, only a handful of people know of his horrific deed. Stormwind and the Disciples of Light Shortly after, Turias was selected in a small group of crusaders who would travel south to Stormwind. Although Turias was against leaving his homeland at first, he eventually departed. Later on, it became apparent that this was most fortunate, as shortly after their departure, the Scarlet Crusade slipped from zeal to total insanity. In Stormwind he met the Disciples of Light, and it was not long before he left the ranks of the Crusaders to join Northlight's forces. Under the stern watch of Aarian Northlight and Seiken Trollbane, Turias was turned from a young zealot into a capable paladin. Over time, he became one of the most trusted knights of the Disciples, and his drinking habits and down to earth attitude made him liked even by some of Stormwind's less favourable inhabitants. During this time of reform he met Terrance, a valiant man who served with his father. Terrance gave Turias his father's old sword, libram, and perhaps most valuable of all, plans for a mighty weapon that alas, his father had never managed to forge. Turias took it upon himself to forge this great weapon, and many months later, Steelwing was created. The huge eagle-shaped axe has slain countless minions of darkness since, and it's purity remains untouched. It's giant size and unique design became well known along the streets of Stormwind, and with it's holy power, Turias became a valiant and confident combatant. Trollbane and Steelheart After many battles under the blue and white banner of the Disciples, Seiken Trollbane was felled and sacrificed by the Emperor Tziak of the Second Gurubashi Empire. Turias, like many of the Disciples, attended the funeral. Seiken was a mentor to Turias, and while many of the Disciples taught him to use the Light, Seiken taught the young Turias wanted he wanted to know most- How to fight. It was shortly after this tragedy that Turias met with Saihna Trollbane, Seiken's lost daughter. Saihna was a young girl, terrified by the weight of a looming crown, and unsure she could ever fill her father's boots. Turias became a listener, and when he wasn't listening, he was wrestling her in bars. It was not long before the two started courting, and minutes before an epic clash with Horde forces in Blackrock spire, Turias proposed to Saihna. The happy couple, however, never saw their dreams for filled. Turias was struggling to ignore his homeland's plight. He was now perhaps strong enough to make a difference in the north. He could not rest until Arthas and his scourge were no more. ~More to Come~ Political and Religious Views Despite his many personal flaws, Turias fully believes everything the Light preaches and does his best to maintain it. He despises all forms of necromancy, blasphemy or any other assault on any the Holy Light. He may not understand it in all it's subtleties, but he has a grasp on the core ideals, and would die defending them. Appearance Normally unshaven, with murky green eyes that stare accusingly at anyone nearby. His hair is unkempt, and his armour beaten and unpolished. He carries a huge battered old tome covered in blood and Light knows what else. And a handy hip flask, which somehow remains full wherever Turias is. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Paladins Category:Characters